Un nuevo comienzo
by aafriicaa
Summary: Bella es una joven que ha perdido a su padre en un accidente de trafíco, ¿Que pasará cuando la familia Cullen se le aparezca en su vida?
1. Introducción

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo comienzo

**Descanse en paz**

**Ese fue el primer momento en el que supe que no estaba soñando. Me llamo Bella Swan, para la verdad Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. Soy hija de Renée y Charlie Swan y también tengo un hermano, Emmett. Hoy, dia 17 de Abril de 2008, siento que mi vida se derrumba por la pérdida de un ser muy querido, mi adorado padre que murió por un accidente de tráfico.**

**-"Bella, tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar así mucho tiempo, enfermarás…"- mi hermano Emmett era mi osito protector, siempre me apoyaba y sabía que siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitase.**

**-"No, no tengo hambre… Solo echo de menos a papá, no entiendo por que nos tuvo que dejar tan pronto…"- dije yo rompiendo a llorar, Emmett me abrazó y me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola.**

**Una semana había pasado desde ese dia innombrable en el que perdí a mi padre. Él era la persona que mas me quería en este mundo y por eso siempre me consentía, aunque yo no era una adolescente muy normal. Era tímida, además nunca había tenido amigos o amigas, estaba sola pero es algo que me gustaba además, estaba acostumbrada.**

**-"Bella, hoy viene Esme y traerá a Alice para que os conozcais"- dijo mi madre. Esme era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria y ella tenía dos hijos. Edward y Alice, pero también se hacía cargo de dos niños huérfanos esde pequeños a los que ella quería como si fueran sus propios hijos. Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Ellos eran gemelos. **

**Estaba casada con Carlisle un reconocido cirujano y gozaban de una alta categoría social, además se acababan de mudar aquí y mi madre estaba muy contenta. Siempre han vivido en Forks y no se por que se han mudado aquí, a Phoenix…**

**Yo me sabía todo esto de memoria porque mamá nos lo repetia siempre a mí y a Emmett.**

**-" ¡Yo abro!"- mamá comenzó a llorar**

**-"¡¡¡¡Esme!!!, Cuánto tiempo sin verte"- dijo mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas.**

**-"¡Yo también te extrañé amiga!"- dijo Esme emocionada.**

**-"Pero pasad, no os quedeis en la puerta"**

**-"Alice, hija pasa"**

**-"Hola a todos, yo soy Alice"- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-"Hola Alice, yo soy Bella"- tenía que ser amable aunque ni siquiera tenia ganas…**

**-"Bueno Renée traje unos dulces…"**

**-"¿¿¿¿Dijiste du-dulcesss????"- dios…Emmett y los dulces…**

**-"Emmett, relájate…"- dijo mi madre**

**-"Perdon…, pero es que amo los dulces…"- dijo Emmett sonrojado…**

**-"Pasen y siéntense"**

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi historia, es la primera que escribo, os pido que por favor me deis vuestra opinion dejandome un Review, un beso!

aafricaa*


	2. Iniciando una vida

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribo por diversion

**INICIANDO UNA VIDA**

* * *

- "Esto… ¿Bella? ¿Me puedes enseñar tu cuarto?"- Alice me sorprendió, parecía mas atrevida de lo que imaginé.

-"Emm… ¡Claro!, Sigueme…"- Tuve que fingir y poner mi cara de falso entusiamo, no porque no me cayera bien, sino, porque no tenía ánimos…

La dirigí hasta mi cuarto, el cual estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa y la guié por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Cuando llegamos me detuve y asentí para que pasara.

-"¡Que bonito!"- Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias"-

-"Oye Bella, ¿Sabes que vamos a ser compañeras de universidad? Bueno pues mi madre me dijo que con todo lo que pasó con tu padre, no habíais tenido tiempo de encontrar un piso en Portland, por eso quiero pedirte si te gustaría compartir piso conmigo y con Rosalie. No te preocupes por Emmett, el puede vivir con los chicos; Edward y Jasper en el departamento de enfrente. Que dices, ¿aceptas?"-

-"Esto… Alice no se, no te conozco mucho y me ofreces esto… Es muy amable por tu parte pero no se si aceptar…"-

-"Porfiiii…"- Vale bien, ahora Alice puso su cara de corderito degollado, a eso dudo mucho que alguien se pueda resistir…

-"Okay, acepto"- De todos modos no tenia ni donde ir y si, la universidad empezaba…

-"¡Ayyy, que bien! No sabes como me alegro, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas"-

-"Alice, aunque no me creas, yo también lo pienso, además eres la primera "amiga" que tengo en mi vida, a los únicos que he tenido han sido a Charlie, Renée y Emmett"- En verdad había simpatizado con Alice, me parecía que esta chica iva a traer a mi vida la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

-"Bueno pues mañana paso por ti y por Emmett, ya que dentro de una semana empiezan las clases y necesitamos algo de tiempo para acomodarnos y acostumbrarnos a la rutina. ¿Ok?"-

-"Esta bien, pero se nos ha olvidado un punto de la cuestión… ¿Y si Emmett no quiere?, yo no podría dejar a mi hermano después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi, o sea que si no quiere yo me tendré que buscar un departamento con él"- Tenía que explicárselo a Alice para evitar posibles malentendidos.

Emmett aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, ya que él amaba las nuevas experiencias, y mañana partiríamos a Portland dejando atrás una vida. Yo tenía miedo por mi madre, porque aunque sabía que la vería muy seguido no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola tanto tiempo después de todo lo sucedido. Pero ella estaba contenta con mi decisión argumentando que ella no podría pagar los gastos de dos casas.

Despedimos a las visitas y me fui a dar una ducha caliente para relajarme, pero estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si no encajaba? Hoy era mi última noche en mi casa. Antes de afrontar la universidad.

Recibí un mensaje de movil:

_Mañana a las 11 paso por vosotros,_

_estaos preparados._

_Un beso, Alice_

Y con eso me quedé dormida, aterrizando en mi mundo de fantasía…

Me desperté muy temprano, aquella mañana no podía dormir, además no sabía que ponerme y en verdad ese día iba a ser importante ya que conocería a Edward, Rosalie y Jasper y estaba verdaderamente nerviosa.

-"Bella, date prisa que alice está por llegar"- Chilló Emmett histérico desde él piso de abajo.

-"Ya voy Em"-

Toc, toc. Sonó la puerta era Alice.

-"Buenos dias"- Cantó la pequeña bailarina con su vocecita de ángel mientras andaba adentro de la casa – mas bien saltaba-.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-

-"Si…"-Dijimos al unísono Emmett y yo. Corrimos a abrazar a nuestra madre, pues en el fondo ella no quería que nos fuéramos.

-"Mamá, estaremos aquí en vacaciones de navidad"-Sin querer se me escapó una lágrima-" Te quiero mamá"-

-"¿Nos vamos?"-Dijo la pequeña duende parada en el umbral de la puerta-"Jasper, ¿nos puedes ayudar con las maletas?"-

En ese momento se bajó del coche un hermoso chico rubio con los ojos azules.

-"Hola, yo soy Jasper. Novio de Alice. Y vosotros debéis ser Bella y Emmett ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, encantado de conocerte tio. Ahora viviremos juntos. Presiento que seremos buenos amigos"- Dijo mi hermano repitiendo las mismas palabras que Alice había utilizado conmigo…

-"A mí también me alegra conocerte Jasper"- Por decir algo porque no sabia ni que decir, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que deduje una cosa. Si todos eran como Alice y Jasper seguro que serían modelos de televisión.

-"En ese coche va Edward y en el Jeep va Rosalie con Jasper y conmigo. Montaos en el que queráis cuando lleguemos os terminaremos de presentar porque sino nos va a pillar el tráfico"- Dijo Alice con una pícara sonrisa… Esta chica algo tramaba y yo averiguaría que.

-"Bella, tú ve con Edward, yo guardo tus maletas en el Jeep"- Me dijo Jasper guiñandome un ojo. Yo obedecí asintiendo y me dirigí al coche.

Abrí la puerta y me giré la cabeza hacia la derecha y descubrí unas hermosas esmeraldas mirándome.

-"Tu-u debes ser Ed-edward, ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, y tu Bella, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti…"- Dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz.

Era un ser prefecto, tenía unos preciosos ojos, un pecho musculoso y para rematar tenía el pelo de un color muy extraño, un pelo cobrizo poco común, pero no se porqué algo aquí me olía muy mal.

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio muy comodo. Este chico me inspiraba confianza. Muchas veces me quedaba observándolo, él se daba cuenta y me sonreía y yo por naturaleza me sonrojaba. Pero aún así no me voy a arrepentir nunca de haber hecho ese viaje con Edward Cullen.

-"Bella durmiente, despierta, ya hemos llegado"- Me dijo mi dios particular…

-"Ups… ¿Me quedé dormida?"- Dios que vergüenza, espero que no haya hablado en sueños… Por favor, por favor Dios…

-"Si y hablas en sueños"- Si antes lo digo antes ocurre, ahora ¿Qué se me habrá escapado?...

Me abrió la puerta para bajar del coche y nos reunimos con los demás. Por lo visto Emmett ya se había integrado muy bien; parecía como si los conociese de toda la vida…

-"Ups, se me olvidaba. Bella, esta es mi mejor amiga y hermana Rosalie"- Dijo Alice. A esta chica se le daba muy bien esto de presentaer a la gente y yo había conocido mas gente en mi vida de la que hubiera conocido en toda mi vida.

-"Encantada de conocerte Bella. Presiento que seremos buenas amigas"- Estas palabras eran comunes en todos los miembros de la familia o que?

-"Yo también estoy muy contenta de conocerte Rosalie"-

-"No, solo llamame Rose, así es como me llaman mis amigos y yo ya te considero mi amiga"-

-"Okay Rose, muchas gracias"-

-"Bueno niños vamos subiendo. Emmett, Jasper y Edward, ustedes lleven nuestras maletas hasta arriba que nosotras estamos cansadas"- Dios esta Alice se había traido medio centro comercial.

El piso estaba en la tercera planta. El nuestro era el A y el de los chicos el B. Solo había dos pisos en cada planta.

-"Esta será tu nueva casa"- Dijo Alice sonriéndome y abrazándome.

-"Es preciosa"- Es lo único que pude decir, pues se notaba que estaba decorada por chicas, era todo de muebles modernos y muy coloridos.

-"Y… Esta será tu habitación. Si no te gusta el color puedes cambiarlo; nosotras te ayudaremos, y la puedes decorar como quieras, a tu gusto"- Me explicó Rose.

No entendía como un piso podria tener una habitación tan grande. La habitación era de color azul, uno de mis colores favoritos y tenia un escacioso ventanal. Había una cama de matrimonio, una mesilla, un tocador y un armario además de un gran baño.

-"Tierra llamando a Bella"- Dijeron Alice y Rose carcajeándose.

-"Dios, es que me he quedado impresionada, es super grande y bonita. ¡Me encanta!"-

-"Me alegro de que te guste, mañana iremos de compras al centro comercial para que comiences a decorar tu cuarto. Ahora arreglate porque en una hora hemos invitado a los chicos a cenar"- Esta Alice era terrible…

-"Vale Alice pro yo cocino. Haré mi especialidad, pollo al chilindron, os va a encantar"- En verdad les estaba agradecida porque habían cambiado mi vida radicalmente. Había pasado de ser una chica sola a ser una adolescente normal con, si se podia decir, amigos.

-"Okay, esta bien, total nosotras pensabamos pedir unas pizzas…"- Okay, no saben cocinar. Ya se cual será mi labor en esta casa – jaja-.

Comenzé a cocinar lo que me resultaba fascinante y todavía me encantaba. Llamaron a la puerta y no se para qué porque en cuanto giré la cabeza, tenía a Edward detrás.

Mi corazón comenzó ha acelerarse…

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno me tardé un poquito en actualizar... Pero lo subí que es lo importante...**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que dejaron un REVIEW en mi anterior capitulo, me alegraron el dia... Por poco me da una parada cardiaca cuando leí mi correooo!! Que emocion, me izo mucha ilusion, muchas gracias de veras. Y para las que leen mi historia y no dejan review tambien agradecerles, este capitulo va por todas ustedes. **

**Asi que ya sabeis, si cuando leais mi capitulo y quereis dejar un review será bienvenido y gracias de antemanoo! Un beso.**

**aafricaa***


	3. Atracción

DISCLAIMER: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Stefhanie Meyer.

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**"Atracción"**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

-"Hola Bella, espero no incomodarte, pero paso de estar en mi departamento, no paran de pelear Emmett y Jasper y siempre me meten por en medio…"-

-"No, no me incomodas… Si gustas me puedes ayudar a cocinar"- ¿Cómo me iba a incomodar Edward?, por Dios… Si es lo mas parecido a un dios que conozco…

-"Claro, si aunque no lo creas, a mi también me encanta la cocina. El verano pasado me apunté a un cursillo de cocina… Pero vamos, no es lo mio"- Dijo Edward poniendo su sonrisa torcida que me quita la respiración…

-"Bueno, pues pasame las zanahorias, están en la encimera"-

Y así pasamos la tarde. Él me hacia cumplidos y yo me sonrojaba, siempre me decia que era adorable, y entonces mas colorada me ponia… Durante la cena, no faltaron las bromas de Emmett que casi siempre iban dirigidas a mi, así que me pasé toda la cena con un color rojizo en mis mejillas. Ademas de las bromas, yo que soy muy observadora, veía que Rose y él se echaban miraditas y sonrisas complices… Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo…

-"Chicas, dejen eso, mañana lo recogemos ahora vamonos a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo dia"- Oh no, Alice y las compras… Mi pesadilla.

-"Buenas noches"- dijimos las tres al unisono.

Cada una ocupó su cuarto. Yo como siempre que duermo en alguna casa en la que no estoy acostumbrada, pues no es que duerma muy bien, y si duermo tengo pesadillas, por eso no me gusta dormir fuera de mi hogar, pero esto era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Esa noche, soñé con unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento, también soñé con un prado verde. Me sorprendí a mí misma ya que esa noche era la primera noche que no había soñado con mi padre, ya que desde que murió cada una de mis noches soñaba con el, algo que no me importaba porque al menos, podía mantenerlo vivo en mis sueños.

-"Bella, Rose levántense, nos tenemos que ir al centro comercial de Portland a comprar la decoración para el cuarto de Bella y algunas cosillas que me hacen falta…"- Y ni siquiera a sonado mi alarma todavía… No se como aguantaré a Alice…

A las nueve de la mañana, ya estabamos las tres listas para un largo dia de compras. Fuimos a algunas tiendas de decoración en las que compre varias cosas para mi cuarto y luego Alice y Rose me sumergieron en tiendas de ropa… De las que salí con un guardarropa nuevo, o eso creo. Después fuimos a comer al Burger King, se nota que les gustaba la comida chatarra igual que ami.

-"Alice, por dios ya nos duelen los pies de andar tanto… Regresémonos a casa ya…"- Rose y yo ya no podiamos mas…

-"Si esperen, solo nos queda un tienda WOMAN SECRET!!!!"-

-" ¿Quee queee?, yo no entro allí, ademas que yo no me voy a poner ninguna de esas minúsculas prendas de esa tienda"- yo ya me había puesto roja pero de la vergüenza.

-"Vamos Bella, solo es para probarnos…"-

Tardamos una hora en esa tienda y adivinen… Salí con un monton de minusculos conjuntos por obra y gracia de la malefica Alice, ademas me dijo que cuando llegaramos a casa quemaría mi antigua ropa asi no tenia ninguna que ponerme y por inercia tendria que estrenar la nueva.

La verdad que yo ya tenía ganas de regresar al departamento, tenia ganas de decorar mi cuarto… Y también ir a visitar a mi hermano al departamento de los chicos, pero… ¿solo a mi hermano? Oh dios… ¿Qué me esta pasando?

**POV EDWARD**

-"Emmett, ¿quieres salir ya de la ducha, porfavor?, necesito ducharme!!!"-

Así eran la mayoria de veces desde que estamos aquí… Se mete al baño y no sale a saber para quien se arreglará…

Yo estaba deseando ducharme y ponerme decente para visitar a las chicas ya que alli, me lo paso mejor y no tengo que estar por el medio de las bromas de Emmett y de las peleas de Emmett con Jasper, ya que siempre me utilizaban a mi de cebo. Pero por el momento tengo que esperar que Emmett desaloje el baño.

2 horas despues…

-"Emmeeeeettttt, gastaste el agua caliienteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!-

-"Lo siento hermano… Es que tenia que depilarme y la- "-

-"Callaaatee, no quiero saber que estabas haciendo dentro de la ducha"- Emmett podía ser muy gracioso y podía caerme muy bien pero esta situacion no la aguantaria mucho.

Dicho esto voy a ducharme al departamento de la chicas.

**POV BELLA**

-"Yo voy!!!"- grité yo mientras me aproximaba a la puerta…

-"¡Ed-edward!, ¿Qué haces aquí, asi vestido?"- Dios… yo creo que la baba se me tuvo que haber caido…

-"¿Me dejas pasar y te cuento?"-

-"Claro…"-

-"Mira, hace como unas dos horas que tu hermano abordó mi baño y pues nada viendo que no salia me quedé dormido"- dios no podia dejar de mirar sus ojos… -"bueno , pues luego de dos horas me desperté y todavia seguia en el baño, pues bueno 5 minutos despues sale del baño y me meto yo ¡Por fin!, bueno pues ¡SE GASTÓ TODO EL AGUA CALIENTE!, y entonces pues… tuve que venir.

-"Tipico de Emmett…"- dije yo mas para mí que para el.

-"Entonces, ¿me dejas que me duche?"-

-"Claro, hay tienes el baño, todo tuyo"-

-"Muchas gracias Bella, luego te lo recompensaré lo prometo"-

-"No tienes por qué…"-

Yo creo que si no me hubo dado una parada cardiaca fue de milagro, porque cuando lo ví parado en mi puerta me quedé boquiabierta. Las gotitas de agua que caian por su pecho esculpido y esa toalla que dejaba ver los músculos de la cadera.

_Veinte minutos despues…_

-"Bella, muchísimas gracias, no se que haría sin ti"- Edward me plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_Respira Bella, respira._

Todavía no me puedo explicar como puede haber un ser mas perfecto en este mundo. Caballeroso, listo y para que nos vamos a engañar, ¡ESTA BUENÍSIMO!

Aunque echaba de menos mi hogar en Forks, a mi madre y el cielo encapotado, seguir la petición de Alice tampoco ha sido mala idea de momento. La verdad que tenía un poco de miedo de empezar las clases, que no coincidiera con ninguno de ellos en ninguna clase y que terminara por no encajar, la verdad que esa era una de mis constantes preocupaciones, pero bueno, todavía quedaban cinco días para comenzar la universidad. Y no sería tan terrible, ¿o sí?

* * *

¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

¡Hola!, primero quería disculparme, porque me tardé casi dos semanas para subir el capitulo,

y también porque este capitulo es de relleno y la verdad que me sabe un poco mal... =(.

Espero que me podais entender porque he tenido algunos problemas familiares y para colmo

se me rompió el ordenador... Pero os prometo que esta semana subiré por lo menos un capitulo mas y

mucho mas largo!

Espero y me perdoneen, y de verdad ¡AHORA VIENE LO BUENO!,

y ya sabeen si quieren hacerme feliz y que suba mas rapido, por favor

botonciito verde free! Dejenme su opinion, para bien o para mal porfavor!

aafriicaa*


End file.
